


勋荣 肉体关系

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 本章有少量汉澈
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

在合同上签字之前，要说李知勋心里没有一丝犹豫是不可能的，想他前24年不敢说活得多么正直（毕竟性取向在这儿摆着），但也没有做过什么逾矩的事儿来。现在脑子一热就来下海拍片儿来了，虽说作为幕后制作人他也不追求什么抛头露面的机会，但既然拍了就存在被人认出来的可能性，当然他也是那种会在乎别人评价的人。更何况尹净汉给他开的这个价格，他没日没夜的在工作室闷俩月也不一定能挣到这个数字，就当是解决生理需求，也少了找炮友的麻烦不是。于是也不再多想，刷刷的就在合同上签了自己的大名。

之后的一个星期李知勋并没有从尹净汉的公司收到任何的工作安排，要不是信得过尹净汉的为人他简直要怀疑自己被骗了。接到崔胜澈电话的时候他已经在工作室里呆了超过20个小时，最近接了给一个三线小爱豆写歌，点明了要一首性感魅惑的，初稿交上去被改的面目全非的丢回来，李知勋忍着脾气按照对方的需求改了之后经纪公司还是不满意，说什么要那种清纯而不放荡的性感，气的李知勋在工作室摔笔，你说说这说的是人话吗又清纯又不放荡还要性感，你先给我找出这号人来让我瞧瞧呢。

说回崔胜澈，这人和尹净汉自从“升职”成了这家GV公司的高层以后就很少拍片儿了，只是偶尔遇到感兴趣的策划才和尹净汉重温一下，权当角色play增加情侣之间日常的情趣。也就暂时充当了李知勋的经纪人，又日程的时候提前通知一下他。

这次这个片子本来找的不是李知勋，只不过原定的演员家里突然出了点事儿赶不回来，摄影棚和团队的时间都订好了出片时间也特别赶不能出现空窗，崔胜澈这才想起来自己这个好弟弟，嘘寒问暖的半天才问李知勋明天有没有空可不可以去拍摄。李知勋正被烦的无处发泄便毫不犹豫的应下，看了眼拍摄的时间也就是8个小时以后，坐在椅子上转了好几圈还是把音轨保存了准备回家收拾收拾自己再睡一觉，毕竟也不能搞得太狼狈了。

好歹算尹净汉有良心，李知勋的第一次拍摄他亲自过来当监工，带着李知勋在影棚里转了一圈，李知勋边逛变想这跟普通摄影棚看上去也没什么区别，就是中间放了一张床一张沙发而已。闲聊了一会儿另外一位男主角也来了，尹净汉介绍到这是他们公司最近的新起之秀HOSHI，这次的拍摄也是他的一个金主点明要求的题材，要让HOSHI体验二十多个体位然后分别作出评价。

李知勋腹诽不是拍个GV么怎么搞的跟什么正经测评一样，心里还没吐槽完刚才站在尹净汉身后的人就闪出来握上了李知勋的手，“WOOZI老师你好白呀！”对方染了一头银灰色的头发，颜色掉的差不多了轻柔的发丝在光线的照射下近乎于银色，显得他吹过造型的头发像一棵蓬松的蒲公英。

蒲公英的手好热，这是李知勋的第一反应，热烘烘的手心摸上去软乎乎的，没忍住就捏了一把，蒲公英亮晶晶的眼睛一瞬间睁大了，又笑着眯成十点十分的模样，说一会儿在床上想捏可以随便捏喔！


	2. Chapter 2

两个人互相确认了一下体检报告以后拍摄就开始了。片子刚开始和李知勋看过的其他GV没有什么太大区别，两个人随意的坐在沙发上聊天。

李知勋不是很会聊天的人，只是在旁边看着HOSHI游刃有余的对着镜头说些有的没有的，偶尔穿插着回答两个无关痛痒的问题。

“我有一个问题，”看着HOSHI在镜头前面笑眯眯的模样，李知勋也不知道为什么突然会冒出这种问题，也不知道问出这种问题合不合适，但是权顺荣已经接过话头等他提问，眼睛亮晶晶的盯着他的眼睛看，让他一时间也想不到别的问题来替代，“为什么会做这一行呢。”

HOSHI好像并不惊讶他会问这样的问题，也没有打算遮掩，只是笑着说因为很喜欢做爱呀，“那拍摄的时候会做的很爽吗？”

看他并没有抵触的意思便也继续问下去，那人摸着下巴想了一会儿，“也要分人吧，有的人就真的很会做唉，爽的射都射不出来的情况也不是没有过……”

他眼神在李知勋身上停了两秒，李知勋下甚至已经知道他即将要说什么，还没来得及转移话题对方的手就摸了过来，“不知道和WOOZI做会不会很爽，因为只看脸WOOZI是我喜欢的类型呢，希望下面也不要让我失望哦。”

热乎乎的手掌沿着李知勋随意穿过来的运动短裤往里摸，里面没穿内裤，所以很轻易的就摸到了关键部位，倒是没急着上手，手指勾住杂乱的耻毛打转，毛发刺激着大腿内侧的嫩肉酥酥痒痒的。

李知勋往下坐了一点让自己的下半身往HOSHI那边凑过去，不用他说，HOSHI就乖巧的跪坐在他大腿间，尖尖的下巴撑在自己裤裆上用上目线看自己，他化了淡淡的眼妆，上挑的眼角从这个角度看过去又多了一些魅惑。

摄像师拿着手持的摄像机凑过来拍近景，李知勋不太适应的活动了一下双腿，被HOSHI轻轻的按住没办法动弹，“那我开动啦。”他应该是转头冲着镜头说的，李知勋没去看，但是只是听声音就让他觉得自己的主导地位被夺去，变成了他的盘中餐。

真的太会舔了，一阵阵酥麻的快感中间李知勋终于勉强抽出一些理智，短裤已经被他连扒带扯的脱掉，阴茎从头到根部被灵活的舌头舔了个遍，现在正直愣愣的立在空气里被HOSHI握在手里打，两颗饱满的小球被他含在嘴里又舔又吮，鼻腔里不自觉的发出的哼声好像是在满足的吃什么美味的冰淇淋。

李知勋暗示性的顶了顶胯，直挺挺的阴茎撞在HOSHI额头上留下两道不明显的水痕，“好贪吃的小孩……”蹭了蹭他嘴角因为吞咽不及流下的口水，嘴唇已经被摩擦到泛着红润的水光，“好吃的在这儿呢……”HOSHI听话的张开嘴包裹住冠状沟，含糊着回答着李知勋的，“唔……是HOSHI喜欢的……大肉棒……WOOZI真的，真的让我好惊喜……唔！”

虽然没有明说但李知勋感觉自己被质疑了，故意捣开他松松噙着的牙关将更多的柱体顶进窄小的口腔，龟头在柔软的脸颊上顶出凸起的形状，HOSHI吓了一跳下意识的更大的张开嘴巴方便李知勋轻易的进到了更深的喉咙口。

忍着呕吐感让李知勋浅浅的抽插了几个回合才干呕着将性器吐出来，李知勋的淫液混着他的口水滴滴答答的落在龟头上浸的又红又亮。

“什么叫好让你惊喜？”看权顺荣又开始讨好的给他深喉，李知勋拽着他的脖领子从自己的下半身薅起来，“你之前怎么想的我？觉得我不行？”

HOSHI撇撇嘴感觉自己是逃不过了，只好闷着头承认是啦是啦看你不显山不漏水的没想到下面这么大感觉很厉害的样子身材看上去还蛮好的样子又有胸肌又有腹肌感觉今天可以爽到啦所以才觉得惊喜的可以了嘛。

“可以了。”李知勋表面上还是面无表情，但是哪个男人不喜欢别人夸自己大夸自己厉害啊，便拍拍他的屁股让他去床上躺着，“想从哪个体位开始？”


	3. Chapter 3

HOSHI看了眼尹净汉手里举着的纸，背对着床跳起来把自己砸到柔软的床铺上，等李知勋单膝跪在床沿上，就伸过修长的腿环着背往自己的方向带，“就先正对着做嘛，我还没有看够你的脸呢。”  
  
李知勋不置可否的挑了挑眉毛，掐着HOSHI的大腿让他完全的在镜头前打开，摄像机也很自然的推近了镜头拍着，“怎么帮我舔你自己反而湿的这么厉害？”当然知道是提前做了准备，但是还是想听他嘴里说出一些羞耻的话。  
  
“因为想被哥哥操嘛……”HOSHI勉强从李知勋手下撑起脚在他胯下踩，“哥哥的东西那么大，想想一会儿插进来操我有多爽就、就湿了……”  
  
手从膝窝一路摸向大腿根，HOSHI低声的从嗓子里发出几声颤抖的呻吟，李知勋不知道他是真有这么敏感还是演出来的，想看他真正失控的模样的想法又一次冒出来然后被自己的理智打消。  
  
手指蹭着流到床单上的润滑液又塞回翕张的穴口，一下子进入两指让HOSHI猛的收紧了穴口夹紧了手指，又被在身体里一下一下扣弄的指尖安抚，放松紧缩的穴道让手指更深的探进去，在柔软的内壁上戳刺。摸到前列腺的时候明显听到HOSHI的声音变了调子，低哑的喘息突然拔高，双腿也应激性的合拢夹着李知勋的手晃着屁股，“摸、摸到了…嗯…再用力……”。  
  
好，李知勋沉声应他，将并拢的大腿重新打开架在自己的肩膀上，拉过HOSHI的胳膊让他搂好另一只腿。HOSHI下半身都悬在半空中无处接力，只能被动的被李知勋的三只手指顶着穴内的软肉又扣又顶，连绵的呻吟和求饶声取悦到了李知勋，终于舍得在HOSHI的连声哀求中将硬挺的阴茎埋进了湿软的后穴。  
  
还没插到底就被一圈一圈的软肉紧紧的包裹住，李知勋倒吸了一口气拍了拍了HOSHI的屁股让他放松，又俯下身子含住他的乳珠吸吮，HOSHI黏黏糊糊的撒着娇叫他也舔舔另外一边，把自己覆着薄薄一层软肉的胸挤出小小的凸起被李知勋叼在嘴里吸的乳晕都红肿起来。  
  
“舒服吗？”抽插了一会儿李知勋也不忘问问HOSHI的感受，“嗯、嗯…舒服……进的很深，被填满的感觉很、很充实……”HOSHI还能分出神来评价让李知勋觉得自己还是不够努力了，正好尹净汉在旁边也示意他们换个姿势，便顺势向后倒下去让他骑在身上自己动。  
  
刚开始HOSHI是正对着镜头背对着李知勋坐下来，胳膊向后撑在床上的姿势不好借力，动了没几下就娇嗔着叫着不舒服要换姿势要看着李知勋，侧着头都能看到不开心撅着的小嘴巴翘的老高，只好环着他的腰让他转过来变成面对面的姿势。

“哈……全都进去了，”HOSHI对着镜头翘着屁股一点一点的把坚挺吞吃进去，坐下去的时候手撑在李知勋的胸肌上，潮乎乎的手掌贴在上面随着身体的晃动磨蹭的乳头也硬了，“WOOZI胸好大哦，手感好好。”坐稳了手也舍不得挪开，像小猫踩奶一样似有似无的抚摸着肌肉的线条，这里摸一下那里戳一下的，看他喜欢李知勋还故意绷紧肌肉让胸肌变得更加饱满，果不其然又收获HOSHI惊讶的夸赞。

“可以接吻吗？”HOSHI缓缓的趴下来，胳膊撑在李知勋的肩膀上方手掌捧住他的脸颊，刚才给他口交而变得红润的嘴唇因为不断的呻吟而变得干巴巴的。HOSHI贴他贴的很近，呼吸就打在他的脸颊上，带着鼻音的声音近距离听更让人觉得有撒娇的感觉，还没等他回答就伸出小舌头轻轻的勾勒着唇边的形状，像小猫喝奶一样舔一下又缩回去看看李知勋的反应，没有拒绝就连亲带吮的嘬一口。

看李知勋错开鼻子的位置张开嘴就主动的送上自己的嘴唇，李知勋便也不再客气，一手固定着他的腰一手固定着他的脖子让他整个人都动弹不得，上面的嘴和下面的嘴都被塞的满满的只能被动的承受李知勋的顶弄。床很软弹性也很好，只要稍稍用力就可以把原本就插的很深东西捣的更深，瞄准着前列下的抽插一下比一下狠厉，虽然舌头被李知勋搅弄着呼吸不畅也要从喘气的间隙发出不成调的呻吟。

HOSHI几乎整个人都塌在李知勋身上，刚开始舌头还可以自如的和李知勋的纠缠在一起，现在只能勉强含住他的嘴唇，吞咽不下去的口水滴滴答答的流下来顺着李知勋的喉结滑下去，胸前的红樱也在摩擦在一起，因为没有润滑的保护而蹭的又红又硬，但快感却随着痛感倾袭而来传递到脑干。更不要说被快感激发硬的流水的阴茎被夹在两个人的腹部可怜巴巴的吐着前液，接连不断的拍打让白嫩的臀部都晕起红痕，结合处润滑剂和淫液随着捣弄的动作流的乱七八糟，穴口处的软肉被色情的翻出来又带回去。

HOSHI软着嗓子胡乱的呻吟，胡乱的叫着李知勋的名字一会儿说不够还想要更多，过了一会又说不行感觉要被操坏了，已经被操到松软的穴道也随着一连串快速的捣弄而开始痉挛着，“要、要射了…不行了…要来了…嗯啊……”HOSHI被全身密集的快感搞到失神，连夹着李知勋腰的腿根都哆哆嗦嗦的有些抽搐，“不可以……呼、还不能射……不要、不要了……”他弓着被想要逃脱极致的快感，李知勋也被夹的爽的不行，但还是狠狠的又肏弄了几下才强忍着把硬到爆炸的性器从温暖潮湿的洞穴里抽出来，一大波被打成泡沫的润滑液顺着凶狠的拔出流出来浇到他大腿上，“好热，好像你潮吹的液体……”李知勋胡乱摸了一把塞到HOSHI嘴里，那人还因为被截断的高潮而瑟缩着，但还是乖巧的含住李知勋的手指吸吮，直到缓和下来才笑弯了眼睛冲李知勋说，“和WOOZI做爱真的很不妙啊，第二个姿势就能把我操到想射的男人还真的没有几个呢。”


	4. Chapter 4

又换了几个姿势，李知勋似乎已经逐渐摸清了HOSHI什么时候的声音是身为一个钙片演员优秀的职业素养，什么时候是真的被顶到敏感点爽的不可自持。

比如现在，他们又恢复了最传统的体位，只不过HOSHI的双腿并拢蜷在胸前，肉嘟嘟的脚丫正好贴在李知勋因为跪坐着用力而隆起的胸肌上。这样的姿势李知勋也有爽到，因为很好借力，HOSHI也夹他夹很紧，连垂在体外的囊袋都因为快速的抽动快要捣到臀缝里的感觉。

更不要说HOSHI了，被截断了一次高潮以后有一段时间他的阴茎都软塌塌的耷拉着，现在又重新挺立起来被自己夹在腿间，因为无章法的扭动刺激的兴奋的不行，龟头流出来的水把茎身都染的闪闪发亮。

李知勋从上位者的角度看他，随着他的表情变化调整着阴茎捣弄的角度，看到他半张的眼紧紧的闭上小小的脸蛋都要皱到一起去就知道他快到了，微张的双唇颤抖着，拖着长腔发着抖的呻吟断断续续的冒出来，但还故意要去问舒不舒服，哥哥操你操的爽不爽。

“爽，真的好爽…”HOSHI完全不遮掩，明明自己被肏的话都说不利索，不听话的小脚丫还要挑逗性的在李知勋的胸肌上乱摸，“哥哥也、也舒服吗？”其实快感不是很强烈但胜在视觉足够香艳，李知勋把他的腿压的更贴向自己的胸脯让屁股翘高让穴口暴露的更多，自己也抬高了腰深半伏在他身上，身下的阴茎几乎是直角插进湿软的小穴打桩般的动起来。

“爽，爽的哥哥像把精液全都射进你这个会夹的小骚穴……”李知勋学着钙片里的骚话，意外的发现因为言语的刺激身下的穴道蠕动着夹的更紧了。“喜欢哥哥射进去吗？还是喜欢被叫小骚穴？嗯？”抓住他想给自己撸动的手扣在脑袋顶，又低又狠的盯着他迷茫失神的眼睛讲些不堪入耳的话。“呜…哥哥…WOOZI哥哥…”HOSHI连声娇喘着喊他，“哥哥想做什么都可以，HOSHI的小骚穴都、都是哥哥的……”“射给我……让HOSHI给哥哥生孩子吧……呜……”

然后就真的被摁着内射了，阴茎拔出来的时候浓稠的精液混着乱七八糟的液体流了一屁股，刚刚高潮过的小穴还在痉挛着但是前面倒是还直挺挺的立着没有射出来。

李知勋看着被自己搬弄的无法合拢的穴口感觉一阵口干舌燥，舌头和手指一块又挤进去的时候HOSHI几乎要从床上弹起身来，身前的性器也被李知勋把着手上下撸动着，“不行…真的…要……嗯哈……”手指灵活的勾弄着腺体的位置舌头又在穴口又吸又嘬，在高潮的余韵中又一次被强制性带上高潮的感觉让HOSHI再也承受不住，“WOOZI、要、要射了……！！……”大腿已经酸软的摊开到两侧，任凭李知勋在他下半身毫无章法的玩弄，哭哭啼啼的叫媚的叫着WOOZI的名字射了他满手。

两个人靠在一起喘着粗气缓了半天理智才重新回归，李知勋有些害羞的从HOSHI身上爬起来，接过旁边工作人员递过来的湿巾擦着两个人身上的白浊，HOSHI就乖巧的躺在那里接受李知勋的服务，“怎么会想到高潮以后还要舔穴啊？真的太过了……”还以为被嫌弃了，没想到那人话风一转毫不吝啬的对李知勋作出夸奖，“WOOZI真的太会玩了！真的爽的感觉要死了！”

“那你最喜欢哪个姿势？”李知勋看了眼题词本上的提示，问出了自己也很想知道的问题，“嗯……”那人翻身爬起来，身体真的很柔软吧，自然而然的小鸟坐在干净一些的床单上认真思考了几秒钟，小小的一团在深色的床单上像棉花糖一样又软又绵，“好像还是正对位唉，刚开始和最后的都很喜欢，都很舒服，而且WOOZI用力的样子很帅，很容易投入进去kk”

“因为进的很深吗？”李知勋觉得两个人光着身子正经的谈论这个问题的画面有些搞笑，但是HOSHI却好像习以为常，手舞足蹈的跟李知勋解释怎么舒服，“就是你的阴茎前面不是有向上弯的这个弧度嘛”说着就要伸手去摸，被李知勋挡了一下也不生气，笑眯眯的说现在没有硬也看不明显，硬了就能看出来了，“就是操进去然后再抽出来的时候会勾一下前列腺，那样真的很爽，一瞬间就感觉头脑发白。”

说着还要把胳膊伸出来假装内壁，手指在白皙的软肉上按压着模仿性交的动作，“其实阴茎倾斜着角度去磨前列腺真的超舒服的，就像最后WOOZI不抽出来只是换着角度在里面捣就真的很想射，肌肉夹住硬硬的龟头的时候感觉下面都湿湿的热热的，我还有去问过女演员他们都说可能跟潮吹之前的感觉很像，要是我也能潮吹WOOZI应该也会更爽吧？”

李知勋连忙否认自己性向真的已经弯的回不了头，“你下面真的吸的很舒服，让人想把囊袋都塞进去……上面也、很会舔。”HOSHI听了他的夸奖笑的眼睛都要看不见了还要自卖自夸，“我还很会接吻哦，WOOZI下次要不要试一下。”

说到下一次就凑过去跟尹净汉撒娇，“净汉哥我下一部家教老师的片子可不可以也跟WOOZI拍？原来定的那个人技术真的好差哦，又没有WOOZI会操又没有WOOZI会吹，每次我都只能让他后背位然后自己撸射，很不爽的唉！”尹净汉就犹豫了两秒他就叉着腰脚尖都交叉在一起气的嘴巴都可以挂油瓶，“不答应的话顺荣就生气了，哼哼！”绕是尹净汉也是对小摇钱树的撒娇没有抵抗能力，顺水推舟就跟李知勋说反正你刚入行拍摄行程也不是很多不如就陪HOSHI再拍一部吧？

李知勋不置可否的说要回去查看下自己的行程，HOSHI就瘪着小嘴抓着自己的手摇啊摇的，“求求你嘛，”李知勋看了他一眼就赶紧移开视线，真的很可爱，明明刚才做爱的时候是跟现在完全不一样的娇媚模样，但是看着自己的时候眼神又那么无辜好像不答应他自己就是滔天罪人。但是黏人的孩子就要躲着点才有趣，深谙推拉之道的李知勋面不改色心不跳的抽回自己的手说，“那你把联系方式给我下，我确认行程没有问题之后和你联系。”


End file.
